So Deep Inside
by lunalovegood129
Summary: Some thoughtspoems on God. I'm not sure it's too good.
1. One Only

When you are left alone in the dark  
Who is really there?  
When you cry at night  
And try to hold the tears at day  
Who sees it all  
And knows you feel pain?  
God will never forget you.  
He can always see past the outer layer.  
He saw the stars before they shined.  
And knew your name before the world was here- before it all was here.  
  
Who makes the air; the lightest yet still the most miraculous thing?  
God never gives up on you or the world.  
Who deserves it all?  
Who does this all for you and all you must do is believe he is real?  
God helps you escape.  
The clocks tick because of him.  
The sky seeps up because he made them.  
Who made the sea, the lake, the water?  
Who made the laughs and good times?  
All things made by one only.  
All things understood by one only.  
All things helped fully by one only.  
One only. 


	2. This Guy

maybe it's all wrong  
  
maybe it's all dark  
  
maybe if i fell in a hole and died no one would care  
  
this is what was whispered by cara, a girl of no more then seven years old she was sitting on a large rock in a woods in the middle of no where with a backpack of canned spaghetti, peaches and cookies, some water, a sweater and socks, $10.00 and a necklace she was running again she had run away from the foster home that the lady had put her in. she wasn't sure how many foster homes she'd run away from. there were too many to count. but it was alright here. no mean woman locking her up in the basement at nighttime or a big guy smooshing dog food in her face. it was safe here. there was something about the necklace she didn't understand. it had a little cross hooked onto it. what was that for? she wasn't exactly sure she would ever find out. the necklace had been her mother's and she was long gone. she had slipped the necklace into her pocket when the lady came into her house and took her away and brought her to her grandpa's. her grandpa was nice but he died a few months afterwards and then the lady came back and brought her to another house with a mean person who kept hitting with a mop. once when she was really really little she had been in a building with a big cross in it. lots and lots of chairs and tables and people. the people were singing. some of them had necklaces with crosses too. they sounded happy enough although some kids her own age were crawling around on the floor and looking bored. after awhile her grandpa took her out of the building and brought her home and in the car he told her about a guy. he was always watching her and he loved her and he made her and had died for her. but he was alive, her grandpa had said. now in the woods cara took out her necklace and put it on. what was so special about this? maybe it had something to do with that guy they sang songs about in that building with the cross in it.  
  
well a guy who died for her would probably care if she fell in a hole and died. but what was she going to do now? her spaghetti and peaches and cookies would run out. there was a river in this woods so she could drink from that. what was she going to sleep on? her jacket? then she'd be cold. cara rolled on the ground and sighed. this running trip wasn't as easy as she thought it was. suddenly a puppy popped out behind a tree.  
  
cara got up curiously. the dog didn't look sick. it didn't look like a wild dog. what was it doing in a woods in the middle of nowhere? it had a collar. but wait. there was a cross necklace on the collar. maybe she should follow the dog. It looked like it knew where it was going. and maybe she would find more out about this guy her grandpa and her mom talked about. and just maybe she would get out of this woods. after all, a guy who died for her wouldn't want her sitting around in a woods dying after she finished her spaghetti and peaches and cookies. Cara got up. And she followed the dog. Maybe he would know something about this guy. He sounded nicer then a lady locking her in the basement. And so she trailed the dog on his path. The dog let her follow him. And out of the woods.into a new life. 


End file.
